


pretty u

by junkibot



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst?, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Beta, Summer Vacation, college au but they rarely go, keigo shows up once, onesided love?, s4 for life, shion is dumb, skysei established couple, tag that should be here but i cant think of right now, tagging renkumi but there is no renkumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkibot/pseuds/junkibot
Summary: shion and syoya had been best friends for as long as shion could remember, but now everything was different. shion was sure syoya had feelings for him, and shion was not ready to risk their friendship, no matter what.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> junkibot: hello! thanks for clicking. im really bad at summaries so i hope it interested you enough! and dont worry, i dont make them suffer too much..please enjoy :) also no beta reader this time, read at own risk. 
> 
> writing muse: seventeen- pretty u

When Sukai invited him over to play video games, Shion did not expect to see the shorter, black-haired boy, wearing his usual round specs occupying one of the beanbag chairs. Shosei was here too. He was Sukai’s boyfriend after all and under normal circumstances, Shion would not mind that the boy who was currently waving him over was here too...until recently. 

Sukai jumps up from his bed, clasping his hands together. “Look who finally decided to show up!” Sukai gives Shion an “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you he was here” look as he could tell Shion was mentally cursing him out right now. “Anyway! I needed you for this quest in monster hunter! Take Shosei’s place!”

“What the hell, dude…it’s four player...” Shosei grimaces, dropping the controller and crossing his arms. 

Sukai hastily sits back down wrapping his arms around Shosei. “I mean...I know you’re trying your best but…” 

“Why can’t we just have fun playing? You always get mad at me!” Shosei retorts, trying to escape from Sukai’s grasp. 

“Babe, it’s not fun if we don’t get through the quest…”

“Fine, I’m not playing with you anymore, have fun,” 

“Babe...come on.”

Shion considered sitting on the bed next to the bickering couple, wondering if that would be a less awkward position than sitting next to Syoya. But the other was patting the beanbag chair next to him, it would be weird to say no now. Shion sets a mental reminder to kill Sukai later on and sits down, a bit unnaturally. He has his knees up against his chest and his hands folded together. “You look a bit stiff there?” Syoya laughs lightly, taking notice of the awkward sitting.

“O-oh, am I?” Shion tries to subtly adjust himself into a less suspicious position. “Um, I thought you were going to be at dance practice today…”  _ If I knew you would be here, I wouldn’t have come. _

“It was cancelled! Now I get to hang out with you! I tried calling you earlier to tell you, but you didn’t answer?”

“I must have missed the call…” Shion did not miss the call, he just didn’t answer it. He’s been avoiding Syoya’s calls. Actually, he’s been avoiding Syoya all together. Shion did not like jumping to conclusions, but Syoya has been acting differently towards him lately. Here are some things Shion has noticed starting this week:

On Monday, all four of them went to the arcade. Syoya, after seeing Sukai win Shosei a plushie, begged Shion to win him something too. That seemed normal enough, except Syoya began to cling onto Shion’s arm and that made Shion feel weird inside, like frogs were hopping around in his stomach. After winning him a small toy, Syoya hugged him (more like squeezed him) and Shion did not know how to react. He had never seen Syoya act like that before. 

On Wednesday, Shion and Syoya were studying in the library with their classmate, Keigo. Shion and Keigo were not getting much studying though, as they were excitedly talking about a TV show. Shion noticed Syoya was quieter than usual and wondered why he was not joining the conversation. Instead, Syoya was looking down at his notes, occasionally looking up to glance at the two with his mouth twisted. As soon as Keigo leaves, Syoya closes his notebook and looks at Shion. “I didn’t know you liked Keigo so much,” Syoya grumbled. Shion raised his brow, not quite sure what Syoya meant.

“I mean, I didn’t really like him at first, but he’s actually really funny and we watch the same shows,” Shion answers, a little on edge. Syoya’s expression did not look pleased. 

“Well, I’m glad you had so much fun with Keigo, you barely studied or talked to me this whole time.”

Shion straightened up in his seat. What was this weird energy he was feeling? Again, something he’s never seen from Syoya before. “I did not realize it bothered you so much…”

“I’m not bothered!” Syoya scuffs, looking away from Shion.

“Really? Because you're acting like a jealous girlfriend right now.” Shion realizes right away he probably shouldn't have said that. Syoya’s eyes widen and his face brightens to a shade of red. Before Shion can say anything, Syoya quickly grabs his things and rushes out of the library. That’s when Shion realized, Syoya wasn’t just acting jealous, he really  _ was _ jealous. 

On Thursday, Syoya acted like nothing happened. Syoya texted Shion to see if he wanted to hang out after classes were over. Shion still felt a bit weird about what happened. Syoya was definitely jealous, but it didn’t make sense. From Shion’s knowledge, you only get jealous when you like somebody and there was no way Syoya liked him. Unless Syoya  _ did _ like him. It was not outside the realm of possibility, maybe it was hanging off the edge of it. Shion accepted Syoya’s invitation, hoping that these thoughts would be pushed to the back of his mind and that he was just over analyzing the situation. They were best friends. They never stayed mad at each other for long. 

Shion shows up at Syoya’s dorm to watch some horror movies, but they end up just talking through them anyway. Shion likes it like this, when they can just talk about the most random things and somehow understand each other. Shion starts to think the strange vibes he’s been getting from Syoya was all in his head…

“Hey, Shion…”

Shion turns his head away from the laptop screen to see Syoya looking a bit nervous. “Hm?”

Syoya picks at his nail polish. “Someone asked me out today.”

Shion was not expecting to hear that. They had never really talked about relationships or anything like that before. They have been friends since they were kids and never had interest in those kinds of things. Shion wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Oh, really? Um...by who?”

“This guy named Takumi, we take the same art class. I didn’t give him a response yet...I don’t know what to do.” 

He didn’t understand why, but he was feeling uncomfortable about the idea of Syoya dating. Sukai and Shosei were dating and he didn’t care, so what made this different? His thoughts get interrupted when Syoya speaks again. “So...what do you think?” Shion can see the glimmer of worry in Syoya’s eyes, even in the darkness of the room only lit by the light from the laptop. 

“Uh...do you like him?” Shion mustered to say. It was a question Shion found himself not really wanting an answer to. Syoya sits up and Shion subconsciously follows. 

“He’s really nice...but I don't know...he’s not really my type.”  _ Not his type? Since when did Syoya have a type? _ Shion was starting to feel like he didn’t know everything about Syoya and it didn't feel good. Shion knew he would regret asking this next question, because it might confirm the insane ideas inside his head. 

“Then...what is your type?”

“My type?” Syoya hesitates. “I guess someone who can make me laugh, even when I don’t feel like laughing. Someone who is weird like me, who can match my humor well so I never feel like I’m being judged or I guess someone who just makes me feel comfortable being myself...um...someone who I can talk to easily, kind of like a friend I’ve known for a long time. It would be nice to be with someone who has known you for a long time, right? I don’t know...I think I like darker hair too, and Takumi has pink hair so…” Syoya fades into an awkward laugh. “Someone like you, I guess!”

Shion froze.  _ Someone like me? That  _ _ is _ _ me.  _ Shion did not realize how close they were until he felt Syoya’s breath on his face. When he looked up, Syoya was staring right into his eyes, his gaze not faltering. The look of worry was still there, but there was something else there too; longing. It felt like Syoya was slowly inching closer, but time seemed to move even slower in Shion’s mind. Before Syoya could lean in any further, Shion snapped out of his trance and turned his head away to fake sneeze. 

Syoya backs away, turning his head to hide the blush creeping up his face. “Ha..Coming down with a cold?” 

“Maybe, I think it’s just a bit cold in here. We should get some sleep, looks like we missed the whole movie anyways,” Shion insisted, shutting the laptop and quickly throwing the covers over his head to sleep. 

“Yeah, it is cold…” 

Shion can feel Syoya staring at him before he hears the other shuffling to sleep. Shion lets out a sigh, not sure what to do now. 

***

On Friday, Shion gets up way earlier than Syoya, making sure to leave before he wakes up. He left Syoya a text that said he had an early class and that he had to leave. This was the first time he lied to Syoya and he didn’t feel right about it, but he didn’t know what else to do. He needed to get advice from an outside source, and that’s when he called Sukai to meet him at the coffee shop next to campus. They find seats and Shion does not waste any time.

“Syoya likes me.”

“Whatever happened to,  _ Good morning! How are you? You look good today, Sukai!” _

Shion shakes his head. “Stop, I’m serious. I think Syoya likes me.”

Sukai decides to listen to Shion, since he does sound more serious than usual. “Okay...why do you think that?”

“I may be out of it sometimes, but I’m not dense. The way he’s been acting around me lately has been off, he even-” Shion was going to tell him about what happened last night, but he didn’t want to embarrass Syoya any further. He felt weird even talking about this, but he knew he could trust Sukai to help him. “I just know, okay. And I need your opinion on what I should do…”

“Do you like him too?”

Shion’s eyes widen and blood rushes to his cheeks. “What?! No! I can’t like him!” Shion realized he was speaking a bit too loud, making him even more flustered. “He’s my best friend…”

“You can’t or you don’t? That’s not how feelings work.”

“I can’t, I don’t, who cares? I don't want things to be messed up between us.”

“You shouldn’t let that stop you. I was scared too when Shosei asked me out, but I didn’t want to regret not taking a chance.” 

Shion remembers when Sukai and Shosei told them they had started dating. It was about 2 years ago and Shion was happy for them. Shion always figured they liked each other and that was exactly why his situation was different. 

“But you and Shosei have always liked each other. I’ve known Syoya for as long as I can remember and he’s never shown any interest until now. He’s just going through a phase right now…” Shion was sure that if he said it enough, he would convince himself it was true. 

Sukai lets out a sigh. “Well then I guess you just have to confront him and tell him you don't feel the same way.”

“But...I don’t want to hurt him like that.” And it was true. Shion hated when Syoya was upset and would do anything to keep him smiling. He never really thought about it until now, but Syoya looked best smiling. 

“Then what will you do? He will keep liking you if you never say anything…”

“Maybe I need to distance myself…” 

“Is that the best idea?” Sukai questioned, unsure about Shion’s decision. Shion had not thoroughly thought out his plan either. He was impatient and wanted the situation to be over. This was the most he’s ever felt bothered about something and he could not keep his mind straight. 

“I don't want things to change between us. I’ll just make him realize I'm not worth liking and then we can go back to the way we were before. It's a win-win. I don't have to hurt his feelings and he can move on and we can continue to be best friends. The end!” 

“I don't know about that...Syoya doesn't take bullshit like that.”

“It will work, I'm sure he doesn't even like me that much. Like I said, it's just a phase…”

***

And now, on a Sunday night, Shion is in Sukai’s room sitting next to Syoya, wondering if he should get up and run. He had done a good job avoiding Syoya since Friday but now he had to face him head on. This was going to be a lot harder than he had anticipated. Shion did not even notice Sukai and Shosei had stopped fighting and we’re now being cutely gross with each other. 

“You are the cutest, most beautiful boyfriend I’ve ever had,” Sukai gushed while pinching Shosei’s cheeks.

“I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had, but I’ll take it,” Shosei approved, giving Sukai a peck on the lips. Shion gagged silently, but then heard Syoya let out a hopeless sigh.

“They are so romantic. I’m jealous of Shosei, he has someone to give him infinite compliments and hugs.” 

There Syoya goes again. Before, they would have made fun of the mushy couple together, but now Syoya was acting envious. Shion was about to change the subject back to video games when Syoya patted Shion’s shoulder, causing him to finally look at the other boy. “Shion, do you think I’m pretty?”

_ W-what? _ Shion blinked harshly. Where did that come from? Did Syoya just ask him if he thinks he’s pretty? Why did he ask him that and why was Shion looking so closely at Syoya that he’s actually starting to think he is. No, Shion has always thought Syoya was pretty, but the way Syoya was looking at him right now, made him look different. Even through his glasses, his eyes were so big and bright despite the black color. He’s never thought about how much his beauty marks suited him, especially the one under his lips...and now he was looking at his lips. It made Shion want to say  _ yes, you do look pretty. _

“No, not really…” Shion denied, snapping his head away from Syoya. Shion couldn’t be honest. He could not lead Syoya on, even if he was undeniably pretty. Shion’s stomach felt so jumbled that he tried to recall if he had eaten anything bad. Syoya held his gaze on Shion for a few seconds, before looking down out of embarrassment. 

“Oh…haha, I was just messing with you,” he said, trying to pass it off as a joke. Syoya slowly slumps back into the chair. Shion decided not to look over at Syoya, because if he did he would want to comfort him, but maybe this was working. Maybe Syoya was already starting to question his crush. 

Shion grabs a pillow and throws it at Sukai and Shosei “Are we going to play or not?” He had hoped the mood would change as they played, but it was off the whole night. He had never seen Syoya so quiet.

***

Monday, was the last day of classes before summer vacation and much to Shion’s dismay, he couldn’t really avoid Syoya at school. Shion opted out of eating in the cafeteria, knowing Syoya would be eating there too. He decided to eat in a secluded garden area at the university, a place he often went to take naps. 

“There you are!” 

Shion looks up, immediately recognizing that voice. He forgot Syoya knew all of his hiding spots, he did share them with him after all. Syoya takes a seat next to Shion and starts eating like normal. “Good idea Shion, the cafe is crowded today.”

“Yeah…”

Syoya was about to open his mouth to speak when they were both hit with a gust of wind. Shion had been looking at Syoya in that moment and he was mesmerized.  _ Did Syoya’s hair always move in slow motion? Geez, what am I thinking about now… _

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a small chuckle and a hand on his head. “Looks like your hair took a beating from the wind, here let me fix it.” Syoya puts his fingers through Shion's hair and starts to fluff it. Shion’s eyes widen and he pushes Syoya’s hand away, leaving the other boy stunned. “What is your problem?!” Syoya shouted, shocked and confused by Shion’s action.

“You’re my problem!” Shion retaliated back. He didn’t mean for that to slip out of his mouth, but it was already done and Syoya looked so hurt. 

“M-me? What did I do?”

“Nothing, just forget I said that. I forgot I have to do something, I’ll see you later.” 

Shion grabs his things and hastily exits the area. He hated this. He hated that he didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. He hated that he liked the feeling of Syoya’s hands in his hair too much.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s still a market for cheesy cliche writing right? i hope so 0-0

Shion and Syoya did not discuss what had happened and Syoya did not bring it up either. It seemed like Syoya wanted to forget about it, but Shion was not being much help with that. Syoya had been sending him countless texts and getting nothing in return.

**Syoya** : hey want to grab lunch?

**Shion** : im busy

**Syoya** : okay next time then

**Syoya** : shion!!! are you busy?? lets finish that anime!

**Shion** : you can finish it yourself im tired

**Syoya** : ...youre the one who wanted to watch in the first place...whatever

**Syoya** : we were supposed to buy pokemon sword and shield together today. where are you? 

**Shion** : i dont really feel like it anymore

**Syoya** : seriously...okay weirdo, we can play when you feel like it then

**Syoya** : morning whats up?

**Syoya** : i'm going to sleep, goodnight, respond to me idiot!!!

**Syoya** : okay text me when you get a chance >.<

**Syoya** : come on its summer break!!, let's do something fun!

**Syoya** : ...

**Syoya** : did you lose your phone or something?

It was hard for Shion to ignore Syoya’s texts for a week. He missed him, a lot. He missed just goofing off with him and being around him. It was easier to avoid him since they didn’t have classes. He was wondering if Syoya had given up already. He probably could have met up with him to see, but Shion was afraid that if he saw him, he would start imagining the strange thoughts he’s been having since the last time he saw him. Syoya’s face would randomly pop up into Shion’s mind at any given time. For not having seen the boy in a week, he sure has seen him in his mind more than he ever has. As if his brain had magically summoned him, Shion gets a text from Syoya.

**Syoya** : are you home? 

Shion shoots up from his lying position on the couch —without thinking, he texts back.

**Shion** : no

Knowing Syoya, if he said yes he would have invited himself over and Shion was running out of excuses. Just when Shion thinks he found peace of mind he hears a knock at the door. It startled him at first, but then he remembers. “Oh, Shosei was supposed to return some cds back to me.” He swings the door open and immediately wishes he could turn back time and keep it locked shut. 

“Syoya?!”

Syoya pushes through Shion and forces himself in, turning around with his arms crossed and a not so happy face. Shion’s thought process right now was a mix between shits and fucks. 

“Hey Shion, or should I call you asshole since that’s how you want to act lately.” 

“Why are you here?”  _ Of course you know why he’s here, you dumbass.  _

“You know at first I really thought you were too busy for me or something, but when I talked to Shosei and Sukai, they said they had no problems talking to you. It kind of confirmed you were ignoring me only. So if you could just tell me why you’re mad at me so we can talk-”

“Who said I was mad at you?” Shion can see how it can come off that way, it was kind of part of his plan to make Syoya feel this way. However, he was not prepared for this to happen. Again, he didn’t think this through enough.

“Oh, cut the bullshit.” Syoya exhales. “You’ve been acting weird every since that night we almost...kissed.” So Syoya  _ was _ trying to kiss him that night. Shion got even more flustered.

“NO! I mean, yes. But it’s not just that, it’s you!” _Shit, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way._

Syoya was clearly taken aback. “Me?! Care to explain this time?!” Syoya was having a hard time holding in his temper.

_Well this is it, it was going to come out sometime, right?_

“I know you like me, okay?! But we can’t...it would make everything weird! See, it already is!” Shion rambles. Syoya stands in the middle of Shion’s living room mortified. Shion wasn’t sure if Syoya’s face was red from embarrassment or anger. He figured both. 

“You...you are so full of yourself!” Syoya runs past Shion, slamming the door shut behind him.  _ Those were tears in his eyes… _

Shion falls back on the couch and groans into his hands. This wasn’t exactly how he pictured it, but this was what he wanted, right? Syoya couldn’t like him after this. So why did Shion feel like his heart just collapsed in his chest. He hurt Syoya, and he felt awful, but a part of him knew he wasn’t being true to himself anymore. He really messed up this time. He needs to talk to Syoya and beg for forgiveness. 

***

Shion tried texting Syoya that night, and now he knows how it feels to get the _left on read_ treatment. He probably deserves that. He calls Sukai to tell him what happened and he’s glad Sukai doesn't rub in his face that he was right.

_ “It’s okay, we all make mistakes. You really have to fix this though. Look, I know Shosei and Syoya are going to the arcade tomorrow. You should try talking to him there. I can’t go, but I’ll text you when I find out what time they are there.” _

_ “Thanks Sukai, I’ll try anything at this point.” _

***  
  


Shion stands outside of the arcade, hesitant to walk in. Every worst case scenario was spinning in his head. He finally musters up the courage to open the door and he spots Shosei right away. 

“Shosei!” He calls out to him. Shosei turns towards him and the smile on his face quickly turns into a frown. 

“I’m going to kill Sukai…”

“What a coincidence seeing you here!”

“Syoya doesn't want to see you,” Shosei spilled, getting straight to the point.

“I guess he told you…”

“You think? He came to my house sobbing. Maybe you should give him space like you wanted…”

“But I don’t want that! I fucked up, I came to apologize-”

“Sorry, we took so long getting drinks the line was crazy- Shion?” 

“Syoya…” But who was the guy next to him? Syoya hands the other man his drink.

“Sorry Takumi, can you excuse us for a bit?” 

“Sure, I’ll go find us a seat!”  _ Takumi? The guy who asked Syoya out? What was he doing here with Syoya?  _ Shion tried to focus back on apologizing to Syoya, but now he was feeling extremely bothered by this other man’s presence. 

“Well? What do you want?” Syoya did not look happy to see him, and it made Shion even more nervous.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. I was dumb. I want us to hang out again, like normal.”

Syoya rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the apology, but maybe you are right. Maybe I should stay away from you for a while, since I’m so hopelessly in love with you and you are so repulsed by it, I think I need time to get over it.” 

“I’m not repulsed by it! What I’m saying is...I don’t care, can’t we just put this behind us.”

“Maybe you don’t care, but I do...look I need to get back to...my date…” Syoya walks away, finding Takumi and sitting down next to him. 

“Date?”

Shosei looks at Shion and sighs, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you didn’t have bad intentions, I just think Syoya needs time. You don’t know what it’s like to have your heart broken.” Shion has never had his heart broken, but he thinks the feeling he has right now is close to it. “Just leave for now, Syoya can’t stay mad at you for long. Give it time and then things will be okay again.”

Give it time? How long would that take? That should be Shion sitting and laughing next to Syoya right now. He couldn’t wait that long. Shion did not have the best track record for quick plans, but he had never felt a greater sense of urgency. 

***

Shion figured texting him would not work, so he took the direct approach and went straight to his house. Shion and Syoya were pretty similar after all. He purchased a purple pingpong mum flower before coming here, since it reminded him of Syoya and the name made him laugh, like Syoya did. Shion shakes his head to clear his cheesy thoughts. He hoped he would take this token of forgiveness. He knocked twice on the door. No response. He wanted to wait for him, he would have waited all night, but Shosei’s words came into his conscience like an angel on his shoulder. Syoya did need space, but he still needed him to know his feelings. Shion has been trying to work out what those feelings even are. It confused him, maybe it scared him even more that he didn’t see Syoya as just his friend anymore. Shion leaves the flower at his doorstep. His best case scenario, Syoya sees and reaches out to him.    
  


***

Not a call, not a text, a letter, a fax, nothing. The most plausible option, Syoya had seen the flower and was simply ignoring him. Shion was never one to go with the most reasonable answer.  _ Maybe he didn’t see? Maybe the flower blew away. I should go over again to check… _

Shion was standing in front of Syoya’s door again, looking down at the untouched flower he had placed there yesterday. There was no way Syoya didn’t see it. Shion’s instinct was to knock on the door, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t just tell Syoya what he felt; he had to show it. 

It’s the next day and Shion finds himself at Syoya’s place again, only this time he purchased another flower. The first flower remains in its same place. Shion sighs in discouragement, but places the new flower next to it and walks away. This is what Shion did for the next five days. He got into a routine of leaving the flowers at Syoya’s door. During this time he had still not heard a word from Syoya. He was beginning to feel helpless, as if the other boy would never speak to him again. Nevertheless, Shion woke up every morning and purchased the brightest and most bloomed mums because even the act of buying them for someone special to him was starting to feel enough. 

It’s been a week since Shion started his flower project and he just got back from dropping off one of his many flowers. As soon as he jumps into his bed to wallow in self pity he hears his phone ping. He lazily grabs his phone and unlocks it to reveal a text from Sukai.

**Sukai** : hey you going to that firework show at the amusement park?

**Shion** : when is that?

**Sukai** : i’m not sure actually, pretty sure shosei or syoya knows

**Shion** : oh syoya will be there

**Sukai** :are you guys still not talking? this is starting to freak me out! Can’t you guys just kiss and make up??

**Shion** :...

**Sukai** : wrong choice of words..?

**Shion** : its fine, i just have to keep trying 

**Sukai** : good luck bro

Shion hears another ping from his phone. Assuming it is Sukai again, the name that actually pops up on the screen makes him drop his phone right on his face. Shion groans from the growing bruise on his nose, but the pain fades into the back of his mind when he reads the text.

**Syoya** : hey...stop leaving flowers outside my house. there's a bunch of bees and bugs swarming around now

Shion wanted to punch himself in the face, but his phone had already done that for him. 

**Shion** : shit...i’m sorry i didn’t think about that 

**Syoya** : you rarely think…

**Shion** : I deserved that 

Shion was just happy to be talking to him. Even though there was tension, it felt natural.

**Syoya** : anyways i’m putting all of these inside, y'know because of the bugs

_ He’s keeping them at least... _

**Syoya** : and they are pretty so I don't want them to wilt.

_ Does that mean he likes them too? _

**Syoya** : you must have got one of the guys to help you out with these

**Shion** : no, they reminded me of you so i thought that was the best option

**Syoya** : oh...well thanks. i’m not sure what to say

**Shion** : you don’t have to say anything, i’m just glad you got them. 

**Syoya** : okay

Shion didn’t text back. He felt like this was a good first step to getting Syoya back into his life. However, he wasn’t sure if Syoya knew how he really felt about him. Shion hasn’t even been able to say it himself, because if he did, it would solidify it and the thought still terrified him. But by the way he was leaping with joy right now, just to be able to see Syoya’s name on his phone screen. He knew he loved him. Not the kind of love he thought it was before. The type of love where he wants to see him every day and be the first one he talks to when he wakes up. He wants to be the one to make him smile and laugh the most. He wanted to make him blush just so he could see the cute color his cheeks made when he did. He wanted to kiss him, especially that night. Maybe he always knew, but that didn’t matter, because he loves Syoya right now, in this moment...and he prayed Syoya still felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junkibot: those are the flowers syoya was holding in the photos on instagram he looks pretty with them <3  
> syoya: still waiting for shion to call me pretty btw...  
> junkibot: maybe he will, or not >:)   
> syoya: 😒   
> junkibot: thanks for kudos!!! last chapter soon!!


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!! thanks for the kudos and for reading this far!

Shion is awakened in the middle of the night by a knock at his door. Still half asleep, he did not have the awareness to consider who it could even be at this time of night. He groggily walks to his door and opens it to see a face he did not expect to see—well, two faces. 

“Um hi. You’re Shion, right?” the familiar pink-haired man said as he struggled to hold up the other body in his arms. Shion quickly identified the other body as Syoya, even though his vision was still foggy.

“Huhhhhhhh Shion??? Is that youuu??” Syoya slurred. Shion could obviously tell he was intoxicated, but he was not quite putting the pieces together as to why they were both here. Besides the fact that Takumi wasn’t his favorite person for reasons Shion did not want to admit, Shion did not like that Syoya had gotten so drunk with him and wanted to rip him away from the other man as soon as he saw them. 

“Yeah, I’m Shion, is Syoya alright? What happened?” Shion questioned with urgency. 

“I invited him out drinking and he had too much. I was going to bring him home, but he kept saying to bring him to your place so now we are here…”

“Oh...well, I’ll take things over from here. Thanks for getting him back safe.” Shion tries not to show how happy he is that Syoya had asked Takumi to bring him here. Takumi hands over Syoya to Shion and the smaller boy immediately wraps his arms around him, letting out a few hiccups. “Shionnnnn!! Make me ramennnnn,” Syoya whined, stumbling over his words. Shion looks up and Takumi gives him an awkward smile. 

“Well, guess I’ll get going. Syoya really thinks of you as a good friend, I’m glad he has someone like you he can trust.” Shion was caught off guard by Takumi’s words and he felt guilty hearing them. Takumi had probably been a better friend to Syoya than he had been these days and that made Shion’s chest tighten. 

“Yeah...I haven’t been that great of a friend lately.”

They wave goodbye and Shion guides Syoya into his house, laying him on the sofa. Shion is about to stand up when Syoya grabs hold of his shirt, promoting him to stop moving. “Where are you going…”

Shion snorts and sits back down. “I’m going to make you some ramen.”

“Hmmm, you don’t have to. Stay here, please…” Syoya mumbled, his cheeks flushed. It was impossible for Shion to say no to that. It was then when Shion started to hear sniffles from the boy, currently burying his face in a pillow. “Do you hate me?”

“What? No! I could never hate you. It’s the exact opposite..actually I-” Shion stops himself from speaking any further. This was not the right time to confess. He did not want any more misunderstandings. He needed to tell him when he was sober. “I don’t hate you, okay…”

Syoya removes his head from the pillow and grins, his eyes closed in crescent shapes. “That’s good…” 

“So stop crying, dummy…” Shion wipes the tears from his eyes and cheeks. Syoya is now looking directly into Shion’s eyes and Shion’s heart starts to pump a bit faster. Syoya sits up abruptly, his eyes still focused on Shion. His brows were furrowed and his glare intense. Shion knew what that look was and he was ready to brace for impact. 

“I’m not the dummy! You are, idiot!” Syoya picks up a pillow and proceeds to whack Shion on the head with it. 

“Hey! Ow!”

“This is nothing compared to what you put me through! Do you know how confused and hurt I was by you? I was starting to think why I even liked you in the first place! I never expected you to be such a fucking jerk! I really want to punch you!” Syoya is still speaking in broken sentences, but every emotion behind the words could be heard. 

Shion took the hits one after another. He knew Syoya needed to let this out and he did not hold it against him, but the words coming from his mouth did not make him feel good. Shion is sure Syoya has lost all feelings for him and it really sucked. Syoya holds the pillow in place and slowly lowers it down to his lap. His eyes begin to well up again.

“And the worst thing is, even after you treated me like trash and humiliated me...I couldn’t hate you. I hate that I can’t hate you. I hate that I miss you all the time...I was so lonely.” 

“I miss you too, Syoya. I miss talking to you. I didn’t mean to make you feel alone. I know you are furious with me and you should be, but I’m happy that you're here right now...with me.” 

Syoya closes his eyes and smiles as he falls back onto the couch. “Really…” Syoya mumbles, about to fall asleep.

Shion nods and watches as Syoya slowly nods off. Shion leans his head on the couch and observes Syoya closely. The moonlight coming from the window made the wetness from his eyelashes glimmer slightly. His tear stained cheeks slowly began to lose their red color. His breathing was so soft, as if it was barely there. Shion lets out a breath of air at the sight before him. He reaches out his and carefully moves a piece of hair from the sleeping boy’s face. 

“You are pretty…”

***

“Shion?” 

Shion turns around and sees Syoya walking out of his bedroom. He had moved Syoya to his bed last night and slept on the couch himself. Shion chuckles at the boy’s messy bedhead “How do you feel?”

Syoya groans and rubs the top of his head. “I feel like shit…”

“I figured, here I made some ramen. You asked for it last night.”

“Did I? I don’t really remember.” 

_ Ah, so he doesn’t remember last night.  _ “Eat it anyway. Maybe you’ll feel better after eating.” Shion motions Syoya to come sit with him at the coffee table. 

“Thanks…” Syoya said softly, walking over to sit with Shion. He grabs a bowl and starts slurping down the noodles. “Um, you carried me to your bed last night, right? I’m sorry for bothering you like that...” 

“Yeah, you were heavy too.” Shion jokes, earning a punch on the arm from Syoya.

“Shut up. Anyways, did Takumi bring me here? I was such a mess. I should apologize to him…”

“You’re thinking about that right now…”

“Well, yeah. I feel like an asshole. He asked me out and I got drunk like that...it's embarrassing.”

“He seems like an understanding guy, he’s probably fine…”

“Yeah, I can talk to him at the firework show tonight anyways.

“Oh, that’s tonight…”

“Yeah, are you going?”

“I’m not sure, I haven’t decided yet?” 

“You should come.” Syoya pauses. “I mean, the others would want to see you…” He finishes, loudly slurping up more ramen. Shion smiles at the invitation. 

“I’ll think about it then. Hey, do you want to finish that anime. I’ve been dying to watch it with you."

“You think?! We left off on a cliffhanger!”

“So...does this mean you forgive me?”

Syoya looks up as if he thinks about it deeply. “After you left those flowers, I knew how sorry you were. You’re still on best friend probation...but yeah, I forgive you.” Syoya smiles at Shion, and he smiles back. Shion would never let go of that smile again. 

***

Shion had spent an hour trying to figure out what to wear before finally deciding on a flashy button up shirt that Syoya would probably criticize him for. He arrived at the amusement park and was going to meet the others. He spots a cheetah print shirt in the distance, knowing right away that the owner of it is Sukai. 

“Shion! Glad you could make it!” Sukai beamed as he proceeded to fist bump with him. 

“Yeah, good to see you Shion,” Shosei chimed in with an apologetic look in his eyes. Shion takes notice and nods in understanding. They had not spoken a lot recently,but Shosei was being a good friend to Syoya, and he was glad he was there for him.

“Good to see you guys too! Um...where’s Syoya?” 

“Not sure? Him and Takumi split off from us not that long ago.” Shosei answered as Sukai pulled him by the waist. 

“Admit you just wanted to be alone with me for a little bit.”

“Geez, you’re such a flirt…”

“Please...get a room…” 

“Sorry for Sukai’s behavior…” Shosei apologized, making sure to elbow Sukai’s side. “You know, I think Takumi is planning to ask Syoya out for real tonight.”

“WHAT?!” Shion blurted in shock. “Ask out? As in be his boyfriend?!”

“That’s what ask out means. Wow...what’s with that reaction?” Shosei replied in confusion. 

“Shion likes Syoya.”

“Yeah, I like...WAIT SUKAI HOW DID YOU-”

“Please, I could tell the moment you told me Syoya liked you.” 

Shosei scratches his head, still puzzled by the situation. “You liked him this whole time and treated him like that? Shion, are you five?”

“I know I’m an idiot, but I only realized I liked him when he was gone...and now he’s with some other guy.” 

Sukai and Shosei glance at each other feeling sorry for their friend. They look at the ground awkwardly, not sure how to comfort him when Shion stomps in a sudden burst of energy. Startled, the two look up to find Shion with his fist clenched and a face filled with determination. 

“No! I won’t let this happen. Takumi can’t ask Syoya out tonight...because I am going to do it first!”

“I must say, I admire your enthusiasm.” Sukai grins at his love sick friend. 

“I’m glad you say that, because you two are going to help me.”

“We are?” Shosei queried, not needing anymore surprises tonight. 

Sukai’s mouth twists as if he is on the fence. He wanted a drama free night. “Shion, I don’t want to be dragged into any more of your schemes.”

Shion presses his hands together in a pleading motion “Please...I don’t want to regret not going for it, while I still can. Syoya means everything to me. I can’t let him slip away again.”

Sukai surrenders with a sigh. It was hard for him to say no to a friend in need, especially when he knows the feeling of loving someone. He looks over at Shosei and the shorter boy smiles in approval. “Fine...but no more stupid ideas.”

***

Shion could not promise that this wasn't a stupid idea. Shion had Shosei call Syoya to have them all meet at the ferris wheel. After a few moments, Syoya and Takumi were seen jogging towards them. 

“Shion, you’re here! Didn’t I tell you to burn that shirt?” Usually, Shion would have some witty remark to say back, but Syoya was blinding. He was glowing under the colorful lights from the ferris wheel and to put it simply, he was breathtaking. 

“Hey, it’s a nice shirt!” Sukai defends. 

“Of course you would say that!” Shosei mocks, tugging at Sukai’s also questionable shirt choice. 

“Hey, nice to see you again.” Takumi awkwardly waves, pressing his lips together into what he assumed was supposed to be a smile. 

Shion snaps out of his trance when he hears his voice and quickly snaps back into reality. “Oh, you too.” 

It was a hot summer night, but somehow they all felt a cold breeze.

Syoya is the one to break the silence. “Well, what are we all standing here for? Let’s get on the ferris wheel!” 

They move through the line, Syoya in the front and Takumi right behind him. The other three follow, waiting for the right moment to strike. The ride operator tells the group that they are next and motions with his hand for them to come forward. Syoya walks into the pod first. Shion looks at Sukai and Shosei. As soon as Shion gives the cue, Sukai and Shosei each grab one side of Takumi’s arm and pull him back. 

“What the-” 

Shion runs past them and enters the pod before it closes. “Huh?” Syoya turns around to see Shion standing right in front of him and the others still behind the door of the pod as the ferris wheel starts to move. 

“What’s going on?” Takumi asked in confusion, trying to free himself from their grip. 

“Sorry, Takumi. It’s for the greater good.” Sukai smiles apologetically. 

“Are you guys getting on or not…” the operator said, a pinch of annoyance in his voice. 

“Oh...yes, sorry…” As if they forgot they still had a hold of Takumi, they drag him with them onto the next pod. 

  
  


“Shion, why…”

“I needed to talk to you...alone.”

“And you couldn’t have done it later?”

“No, it had to be now, I had to get you away from Takumi.”

“Away from Takumi? What are you talking about?”

“I..heard he was going to ask you out.”

Syoya pauses for a moment, looking directly at him. Shion could not quite read his expression.

“Well, Takumi is cute and he likes me, so why shouldn’t I go out with him?” Syoya challenges. Something about the way Syoya said it did not seem rhetorical. It was as if he was waiting for Shion to answer. 

This is the part of the plan Shion did not think through, but he was too far in already. He decided to stop overthinking, and just go for it.

“Because... he doesn’t like you like I do!” 

Syoya stands there, speechless. His lips slightly parted as if he was struggling to produce sound. Shion did not expect a sudden answer. He knows what he put Syoya through and would never ask the other for anything more just because of his revelation. However, he still wanted the other to know exactly how he felt. The pod sways as they stop at the top of the ferris wheel. 

“I know I have been confusing lately. I’m sure you thought I was a real asshole those couple of weeks and I was. I thought your feelings would somehow ruin our friendship, when in reality it was me messing everything up. I was afraid about how I actually felt about you. I was trying to change how you felt and at the same time I couldn’t hide how I was feeling anymore…”

“How you were feeling? But...when?” Syoya was trying to warp his head around the words and it still was not coming together for him. 

  
  


“I don’t know...the time we spent apart made me realize I had been hiding these feelings for a long time out of fear. I’m not going to lie and say seeing you with Takumi didn’t affect me, because it did. I was ashamed that he was confident enough to go for what he wanted, and I couldn't do the same. But I don’t want to be a coward anymore. Those days without you in it, were some of my worst days. I need you…Syoya I like-

Shion is swiftly cut off by the feeling of Syoya’s lips on his. Syoya pulls back and lays his hands on Shion’s shoulders. “I have a confession…” he said softly. “Takumi already asked me out before we decided to go on the ferris wheel. But I rejected him because...I still like you. Even after everything, you are the first one I wanted to see or call, and I thought maybe I had messed up with liking you because I rather have you in my life, than not at all. What I’m saying is, that I need you too…”

The ride begins to move again. Shion takes a deep breath and lets it out before wrapping his arms around Syoya’s waist and pulling him into a hug. He could barely contain his happiness as the corner of his lips struggled to stay down. Syoya puts his arms around Shion’s back and lets himself be buried in his chest. He could feel Shion’s heartbeat, and it made everything feel even more real. 

They turn their heads towards each other and look into each other's eyes. This time Shion doesn't look away. He leans in again and kisses Syoya. Syoya kisses him back, his lips moving gently with his. Shion deepens the kiss, his nose pressing into Syoya’s warm cheek. It catches Syoya off guard, but he melts into the kiss anyway as he lifts his arms to wrap around Shion’s neck. They pull away to catch their breaths and Shion smirks. “That’s payback for interrupting my confession.” 

Syoya rolls his eyes. “I’m more worried about how you learned to kiss like that when that was your first kiss?” He retaliates, making the other’s face grow red. 

“Shut up! It was your first kiss too!” They continue to hold each other until they hear loud noises coming from above them. 

They look up to see Shosei and Sukai whooing at them and clapping their hands. Syoya untangles his arms and tries to hide himself in Shion’s shirt. Shion makes a shooing motion at the obnoxious duo for them to turn around. He wraps his arms around Syoya and they stay like that for the rest of the ride. 

***

Sukai, Shosei and Takumi get off the ride and walk to the new couple who had gotten off first. 

Sukai slowly claps his hands. “About damn time, you two were getting irritating.” Syoya and Shion shyly rub their heads, only now feeling embarrassed of their public display of affection. 

“Congratulations, guys,” Takumi speaks. Sukai and Shosei had forgotten that they did something pretty shitty to him and immediately began to apologize. They were so caught up in the romance of it all, they had not even paid attention to Takumi having to see all of it. 

“It’s okay! I already knew I had lost when I met Shion at the arcade. And every time we hung out, Syoya couldn’t help but bring Shion up,” Takumi revealed. Syoya snaps his head to Shion and looks flustered. Shion smiles at the cute boy before looking back at Takumi.

“I hope there are no hard feelings...I kind of have to thank you.” 

“No hard feelings. Seeing you guys together made me realize I am not ready for a new relationship. I miss my ex...though it’s probably too late to fix things.” Syoya had remembered Takumi mentioning an ex named Ren, he wondered if that was him. 

Shion suddenly slaps his hand on Takumi’s shoulder “It's never too late! I can help you come up with a plan-” 

“NO!” They all shouted in unison. 

“Geez, okay I get it! No more schemes...but they worked though…” Shion pouts.

“But back to you guys! You two are so cute! It was like a scene from a movie!” Shosei gushes. 

“True, it’s a shame. It would have been even better if there were-” Sukai words are covered by the sound of a loud burst in the air. “Fireworks…”

They look up at the display of colors and watch as the firework show begins. Shion takes Syoya’s hand in his and Syoya goes further by interlocking them. “You know…” Syoya begins to speak, still looking up at the lit up night sky. Shion turns to the boy who looks so beautiful in this moment. “You know, if you think I’m pretty, you can say it when I’m not asleep…”

Shion’s breath hitches and his eyes widen. “You...heard that?”

“At the time, I thought I was just dreaming, but now I know it wasn’t just my imagination.” Syoya grins and Shion thought it was brighter than all the fireworks combined. 

“I’m glad I can make you smile again…”

Syoya leans his head against Shion’s arm. “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junkibot: thank you for reading! I hope it was okay! this was fun to write, I want to write more if I can but you know...laziness   
> syoya: so lazy that you couldn't even think of an anime so you just continued to write "that anime"   
> junkibot:...use your imagination   
> shion: cop out  
> syoya: lazy writing...  
> junkibot: the thanks I get for writing them a happy ending -_-

**Author's Note:**

> shion: hey junkibot..why did you make me an asshole?!  
> junkibot: i'm sorry! its to further the plot! think of it as acting!  
> syoya: i kinda like it though...  
> shion: oh :)  
> junkibot: ...anyways hope you liked it! dont be shy to comment your thoughts! see you in the next chapter!


End file.
